gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Jane Hayward
Jane Hayward is a recurring character on the sixth season of Glee. She first appears in the second episode Homecoming, wanting to be a Warbler. She ultimately ends up being one of Rachel Berry's new members of the New Directions. She is portrayed by actress and singer, Samantha Marie Ware. Biography Jane is implied to come from a wealthy family. Her father and uncle are Dalton alums. She attended the lowest performing public school in Ohio before her father sued Dalton and won, and she got into Dalton. Season Six Homecoming Jane first introduces herself to Blaine, who is now coach of the Warblers, in hopes of joining. After long and heated discussion, Blaine convinces the glee club to allow Jane show her talent before they make a decision. Sensing how nervous she is, Blaine takes Jane to see Rachel Berry, whom Jane actually admires, and Rachel coaches her for her audition. She sings Tightrope in front of the seemingly flattered Warblers, but they ultimately reject her, much to her dismay. Blaine decides to confront the council and threaten to end his career for Jane's sake. In the end, however, Jane goes to Rachel, requesting to join New Directions instead. Blaine becomes completely upset with her decision and accuses Rachel for stealing her. She is later seen in the Choir Room, introduced by Kurt and Rachel, along with Roderick, Mason and Madison McCarthy. She later sings Home with the other members and the alumni at McKinley homecoming. Jagged Little Tapestry Jane is first seen with the rest of the new members of New Directions, along with the alumni members who have agreed to return. She notices that Kurt and Rachel are experiencing issues with leading the lesson of the day. At one point, Jane asks Kurt and Rachel what she wants the rest of the club to do as far as the assignment, and Tina just tells her to sit and smile like she did for three years. Jane appears to enjoy the performance of Hand in My Pocket/I Feel the Earth Move. When Santana proposes, and Brittany accepts, she applauds the couple. Kurt then speaks up about his opposing view on the two marrying, and Jane turns towards him in disbelief. She and Mason perform a mash-up of Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet in the auditorium, receiving some applause from everyone excluding Kurt, who told the two of them that they could have improved vocally. She and Mason overhear Kurt and Rachel whisper backstage and gets a bit offended. Jane and the rest of the New Directions members listen to Kurt and Rachel make a speech before she joins in with them in the performance of You Learn/You've Got a Friend. The Hurt Locker, Part One She first appears in the episode during the Bitch performance, where she is shocked and later confused when she opened and finds Sue singing inside her locker. She then applauds for Rachel announce that she has found the setlist for the Invitational. She is last seen watching Vocal Adrenaline performs Rock Lobster ''and ''Whip It ''at the Invitational. Songs Season Six ;Solos Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 11.26.45 pm.png|Tightrope (Homecoming)|link=Tightrope ;Duets Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.35.37 pm.png|Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet (Mason)(Jagged Little Tapestry'')|link= Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet ;Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery B50hdbiiyaa021o.png Tumblr nhz02kpWD71s51aexo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhz02kpWD71s51aexo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhz02kpWD71s51aexo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhz02kpWD71s51aexo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhz02kpWD71s51aexo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhz02kpWD71s51aexo3 250.gif Tumblr nhz02kpWD71s51aexo2 250.gif Tumblr nhz02kpWD71s51aexo1 250.gif Tumblr nhywjcZIQC1u3jcpqo3 r1 500.gif Tumblr nhywjcZIQC1u3jcpqo2 r1 500.gif Tumblr nhywjcZIQC1u3jcpqo1 500.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o1_250.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o2_250.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o4_250.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o5_250.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o6_250.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o7_250.gif tumblr_ni2s7wRtZG1s6uc15o1_250.gif tumblr_ni5e08SGh01ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_ni5e08SGh01ra5gbxo2_250.gif Jane&Tina JLT2.gif Jane&Tina JLT1.gif Navigational Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Pages needing attention Category:Stubs